Meant To Be
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella never thought she would forget the first time she got married, but she did. After 10 years of not seeing her former childhood friend and husband, she meets him again. Only a few months after Edward's departure she doesn't think she's ready to fall in love again, but Riley is more than happy to prove her wrong. M for Violence


Author's Note

Happy Peace Day! The holidays I found… Anyway, I hope you're all having a good day!

Be aware that this is a one-shot!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Riley looked over at the girl that sat a few feet away from him. She was clutching her chest, her eyes glued to the floor and her breathing was coming out in pants. Cautiously he made his way over to her, "Are you okay?" He questioned softly as he got close enough for her to hear him.

He froze as she turned to look at him, her big brown eyes filled with fear as they stared back at him. His breath caught as she tried to speak only to be stopped by the speeding up of her breaths. She looked away turning her attention back to the ground as she tried to calm herself.

Riley moved and kneeled down in front of her. He took her hands and covered them with his own, "You have to focus on your breathing." He said softly so he didn't make things worse. "Breathe with me." He said as he moved closer to her, he pressed her hands against his chest allowing her to feel the rise and fall of his chest. "Just breathe with me." He said softly again, he smiled when she opened her eyes again and met his eyes.

"Hey." Riley said softly pushing the hair that had fallen to cover her face behind her ears. "How you feeling, sweets?"

Bella blushed lightly. "I'm fine, thank you."

Riley smiled he released her hands and sat directly beside her. "I'm Riley Biers." He announced with a smile.

"Bella Swan." She responded, "Thank you for helping me, you didn't have to, but thank you."

Riley smirked, "I take advantage of any opportunity in which I can hold hands with a beautiful girl." His smirk widened as her blush deepened and she looked away from him.

"Are you here for the scholarship?" She questioned quietly breaking through the silence that had taken over.

"Yeah, my mom wants me to get it." Riley responded with a shrug. "It's a family tradition to go to Yale and she wants me to continue it. I'm guessing that's why you're here for too."

Bella nodded, "Yeah, it's either this scholarship or I'm stuck at UW." She looked around the room. "We're the last two to be interviewed."

Riley nodded, "That's a good thing, sweets. We can leave a lasting impression, something that they can take home with them." Riley reached over and too Bella's hand in his. "I bet you're going to be awesome. I've already lost all hope of getting this scholarship, you're going to make me seem like an ignorant fool."

Bella laughed lightly, "Thanks, I suppose. Where are you from?" She questioned softly as she knew he wasn't from Forks as she had never seen him around.

"I live about 15 minutes away from this hotel," Riley admitted with a smile. "And you?"

"I live in Forks." Bella responded, "I don't think you would know where that is."

Riley grinned, "Of course I know where it is! My parents have a house there, we only moved to Seattle about a year ago or so."

"Really?" Bella questioned in disbelief.

Riley nodded, "You said your last name was Swan, as in the Chief?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, he's my dad."

"Huh, I'm pretty sure he remembers me." Riley said with a smirk, "I gave your dad a really hard time with all the pranks I would do. I'm surprised he never had me arrested."

Bella laughed, "You know my dad?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, before I moved to Seattle, I had a thing for getting into mischief. Your dad would always catch me, drive me home and tell me not to do it again. He was always really cool about not telling my parents or putting me in a jail cell. Though, one time he did cuff me to the door to his cruiser after I tried to escape. I had to sit in the backseat for hours driving around town with him."

Bella laughed, her face turned serious as the lady in a black suit came out and called Riley's name. She smiled at him. "Good luck."

Riley smiled, "Thank you, sweets." He said as he stood up and followed the woman back. His interview went well, he got a few laughs from the interviewers, and was able to tell them how much this scholarship would mean to him, though a part of him wanted them to forget about him and give it to the girl outside. Once he was done he headed out and smiled as Bella was twitching in her seat. She stood as he came out.

"You doing okay, sweets?" Riley questioned as he walked over to her.

Bella bit her lip, and shrugged. "I'm nervous… Really, nervous. And I feel like my heart is seconds away from beating out of my chest."

Riley stepped forward and cupped her cheek. "It's not going to be bad. I've talked to you for less than a few minutes and I already like you more than any of my friends."

Bella smiled, "Thank you." She quietly whispered as she was taking in the warmth of his hand on her cheek. Her eyes snapped to the woman in a black that called her name. "I guess this is it."

Riley nodded, "You're going to be great. I know it." He pulled his hand away from her cheek, but before she could leave he kissed her cheek. "Good luck in there, sweets. Though I doubt you really need it."

Bella blushed and nodded before she disappeared behind the doors. Riley looked around, he had two options, he could leave and probably never see her again or he could wait for her to come back out. He took a seat and looked to where the door was hoping everything was going good for her. He was really wishing she would get this scholarship.

He stood up as she came back out, he smiled as she seemed more relax. "Feeling good?"

Bella smiled widely as she saw him. "You stayed. Why?"

"I wanted to see you." He replied honestly. "I know the drive back to Forks is pretty long, but before you go do you want to get a bite to eat with me?"

Bella smiled widely, "As in a date?"

Riley smirked, "It depends on the answer."

"If I say yes?" Bella replied as she met his eyes smiling as they looked so happy.

"Then yes as in a date." Riley said with a smile, he held out his hand to her. "What do you say, sweets?"

Bella took his hand in hers. "Yes, but I do have to drive back home before it gets too dark out."

Riley nodded, "It's no problem."

-Page Break-

Riley sighed as Bella insisted her truck was fine, but it had started snowing and the old rustic thing was barely turning on. He reached over and took the keys from her. "Get in my car, I'll take you back."

Bella shook her head and got out of the truck and glared at Riley. Ignoring the snow that was starting to cover the both of them. "I can drive home, I'll be fine." She insisted as she held out her hand for her keys.

Riley put the keys in his pocket, "Come on, sweets we both know this piece of rust is going to be the death of you. Now, we just finished our first date and I still have about 2 more before I can ask you to be my girlfriend, so I would really like it if you managed to stay out of the hospital until then and honestly after that too."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "And your family? I don't think your parents will be happy that you'd be out so late."

Riley smirked, "My parents and my younger sibling are away for the weekend in Vegas. I had to stay behind because of the interview, so they won't really care what I'm doing as long as I don't get thrown in jail. Now, get your bag so we can get inside my safe and warm car to get you home."

Bella took in a deep breath she grabbed her backpack from her truck and put it on before turning to Riley who had a smirk on his face. "At this rate you're going to have to wait until the fourth date to ask me to be your girlfriend. Anything before that and I'll refuse." Bella said as locked up her truck.

Riley chuckled and opened the passenger door for Bella, "I can do that." He got into the driver's seat and began to pull out of the parking and lot and drive back to Forks. Their date had gone long and it was about 8pm now so the drive back to Forks was going to be long, but Riley had a feeling that if he let Bella leave in that truck she would get hurt. He looked to Bella as her phone started to ring. "I bet it's your dad." He said as she pulled the phone out of her bag.

Bella nodded, and flashed him the phone as it was in fact Charlie calling. "Hey, dad."

"Where are you Bells?" Charlie questioned his tone laced with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. I'm just leaving Seattle, it'll be a bit before I get home. My truck wouldn't start, so I found a ride home." Bella responded hoping her dad wouldn't freak out on her.

"A ride with who? Don't tell me you got into a car with a stranger?" Charlie said demanding answers.

"No dad he's not a stranger." Bella said she looked over at Riley who was smirking. "I think you know him, his name is Riley Biers."

"Bells…" Charlie said with a frustrated sigh. "How'd you end up in that boy's car?"

"Well, he offered me candy." Bella replied she smiled as Riley laughed and Charlie sighed with annoyance. "He was also up for the scholarship. He offered me a ride when my truck wouldn't start. Actually, he took my keys away because he though old red wouldn't make it home in the snow. I personally think old red could've made it home, but Riley refused to let me drive this late and in this weather by myself."

"Pass me the boy." Charlie demanded, Bella looked over at Riley who already had his hand extended to get the phone call.

"Chief!" Riley said putting the phone to his ear. "It's been a long time since we last had a chat."

"Listen to me, that's my little girl you have in your car. She's in your care right now and unless you want to end up behind bars you'll make sure she gets home in one piece." Charlie said in what Riley recognized as his authority voice.

"Of course," Riley responded easily. "My face is far too handsome to end up behind bars, Chief. Who knows what they'll do to me in the slammer."

"Can't you ever take anything serious, kid?" Charlie responded he sighed. "Drive safe, and if the weather gets worst pull over and wait for it to calm down before driving again."

"I'm well aware how to drive in this sort of weather, Chief." Riley said with a smirk. "I mean I'm driving and talking on the phone, I think that alone says a lot about my skills."

"Get my little girl home safely." Charlie responded his voice filled with annoyance as he talked to Riley. "Give Bells the phone."

Bella took the phone from Riley. "Hey, dad."

"Don't let that boy fool around too much on the road, you keep him in line. Make sure he drives safely." Charlie said, "Call if you need anything, Bells."

"I will dad." Bella said as she hung up she turned to Riley with a small smile. "You really seem to get on his nerves."

Riley smiled, "It's a skill I really became an expert at a while ago. It took years of practice, but I'm proud to say that I managed to become a master at it."

-Page Break-

Bella yawned as they had pulled over in Port Angeles to get gas and some snacks, but the snow had picked up and they knew getting back on the road would be dangerous. So instead they stayed in the comfort of Riley's car.

Riley smiled and reached into his backseat to get a sweater, he followed it up and put in his lap. "Here, lay down."

Bella was about to argue, but she felt her eyes began to bat and she was overwhelmed with the need to sleep. She rested her head on Riley's lap. "Thank you." she said before she began to fall into sleep.

Riley smiled, he put his arm around her to keep her from moving too much as he headed back on the road. He drove slowly as he made his way to Forks. He didn't need directions to Charlie's home as he had been there in the past for some 'serious' talks with the Cheif. He ran his hands through her hair as they neared the Chief's home. As he parked in the driveway he gently woke Bella up, "Sweets, we've got to get you inside."

Bella grumbled something but sat up she rubbed her eyes. "Ugh. It's everywhere." She groaned as she looked at the snow.

Riley smiled, he unfolded his sweater and handed it to her. "Put this on."

He got out of the car and walked to her door. She was wearing flats and if she stepped one foot outside she would be soaked with snow. He opened up her door and told Bella to get on his back. He was expecting an argument but he came to the conclusion that she was probably too tired to fight. He walked through the snow being sure that none of it got on her. He made it up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Chief!" Riley said with a wide smile as he Charlie opened the door. "I brought you something." He said as he looked to his shoulder where Bella had already fallen back asleep on.

Charlie shook his head, "Give her here."

Riley tried but Bella's grip around his neck and his waist was tight. "Why don't I just carry her? It might loosen her grip a bit."

Charlie glared but let the boy inside he led him to Bella's room and was slightly surprised at how serious and careful Riley was being when he settled Bella in her bed. Riley smirked once the bedroom door was closed. "Well, Chief, it was nice seeing you again, but I should get going."

Charlie shook his head and stopped Riley, "You'll be sleeping on the couch, there's no way I'm sending you out there in that weather."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "You're allowing me to stay under the same roof as your daughter? Is this your way of hinting that you want me as a son in law?"

Charlie glared, "Can't you take anything serious, kid?"

"Not really," Riley replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Thanks for letting me crash here for the night, Chief. I'll just go get my gym bag so I don't have to sleep in the nude."

Charlie shook his head, "Damn, kid." He muttered under his breath as he walked after Riley. He waited at the door just to make sure that kid didn't try to leave. He really doubted he would be able to leave seeing as his car was already engulfed in snow.

Riley brought in his gym bag and set it on the couch, he set Bella's bag down as well. "If I get cold at night what are the chances you'll shoot me and put me in jail if I try to cuddle with your daughter?"

"Very high." Charlie said he gestured to the bathroom and went to go get the kid some blankets.

-Page Break-

Riley groaned as he felt something poking into his back. He rolled over to only have the poking to now continue on his chest. He opened one eye and closed it as he saw it was Bella. "Stop that." He commanded.

"No, this is my house, I can do whatever I please." Bella said with a smile, she continued to poke him. She shrieked out as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the couch. He put his arms around her keeping her secure to his chest. "You know, usually this would be serious relationship stuff. We've only been on one date, so I find this wildly inappropriate."

Riley smirked, "Well, consider that after our first date I spent the night at your house. It's obvious our relationship isn't going to be exactly normal. Now, please stop speaking. Close your eyes and go back to sleep. I'm fairly certain my car is still buried under a pile of snow so I won't be leaving anytime soon."

"It's gotten worst. The town has been put on alert. This is said to be one of the worst storms of the year." Bella replied she squirmed around so she was facing Riley. "Can you let go of me?"

"No. I thought I told you to go to sleep, sweets." Riley replied as he buried his head further into the pillow.

"If you let me go, I'll make you breakfast." Bella replied trying to bribe her way off the couch.

Riley opened one eye and looked to Bella. "What sort of breakfast are we talking about, sweets?"

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon and hot chocolate?" Bella responded with a raised eyebrow.

Riley closed his eyes and thought about the offer he was given. He frowned as Bella flicked his forehead. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Taking too long to respond. I thought you had fallen asleep… Whoops." Bella said with a smirk. "So, what will your answer be?"

"Fine, I guess I'll let you go, but only because I'm already wide awake. There's no more hope of me falling back asleep." Riley responded. He sat up when Bella headed to the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and a huge smile made its way to his face. This was definitely not what he was expecting when he showed up for that interview. He stood and went to the kitchen hopping up on the counter as Bella moved around the kitchen swiftly gathering the needed materials.

"What made your stay?" Bella questioned as she glanced over at Riley.

"Your dad and the fact that he can put me in jail if he wanted to." Riley replied he looked around. "Where is the Chief?"

"There was a pile up in Port Angeles. They called in everyone to help clear things up and keep from adding to the damage." Bella responded, "He left pretty earlier, I'm surprised you didn't hear him when he left."

Riley tilted his head as he saw that she was wearing his hoddie still, a smile made it's way onto his face as he realized she looked better in it then he did. "How long have you been back in Forks? You weren't here when I left." He had been curious about this all day yesterday, but he didn't get to ask her about it since their conversation stayed circled around school.

"I came back in March last year." Bella responded, "My mom got married, and I didn't want to stick around and be the third wheel during the honeymoon stage."

"Well, I can see where that would be awkward." Riley responded, "It's funny, I left in February."

Bella looked to him curiously. "Really?"

Riley nodded, "My dad and mom decided that they got bored of Forks so they bought a house in Seattle and moved us there. How is it going to Forks high?"

"Boring. Lauren bitches about everything and Jessica nods along. Mike and Tyler try to get in their pants but end up spend their nights by themselves and a magazine. I would say the only decent people are Angela and Ben."

Riley smirked, "And the Cullens? Those assholes where always creepy."

Bella paused and she closed her eyes to keep from flinching. "They left."

Riley looked at her curiously. "Did they do something to you? The way you react isn't the normal reaction, most girls swoon."

Bella laughed, "Yeah umm..." She paused and looked at him. "I dated one of them."

"What?" Riley asked with a smirk. "I thought they were all taken, all except Shitward." His eyes widened as he saw Bella look away. "Don't tell me you dated, _Shitward,_ sweets."

Bella shrugged, "Okay, I won't tell you."

Riley shook his head, he moved and hopped up on the counter next to where she was mixing the pancake batter. "I'm curious, tell me about your relationship with him. I need to know what I'm up against here."

Bella laughed, "What makes you think I'm going to be in a relationship with you?"

"I thought we agreed that on the fourth date you would officially be my girlfriend. I think I remember you signing a contract." Riley replied with a smile. "Come on, let the weight off your shoulders and tell me how much of an idiot Shitward is."

"We started dating officially around Prom time." Bella responded blushing as she could feel Riley's eyes on her. "Edward was… okay. He was always very worried and controlling. He thought kissing me was the hardest thing in the world, he feared he'd hurt me or something. Now that I think of it, I never really got a proper kiss from him. Anyway, I thought everything was fine, but he didn't feel the same way. Back in September he broke up with me on the day his family was moving away. Which, I didn't know they were leaving. He broke up with me in the woods behind my house, I sort of got lost and travelled really deep into the woods. They finally found me and I was put on bed rest for a few days. I've spent a few months sort of just drifting, I just couldn't understand how someone who claims they care about you can hurt you with so much ease. During October, Lauren, who you know is the school bitch, started getting really cruel. I finally had had enough, it was one thing to kick someone when they're down, but she went too far. I hit Lauren, and I mean I really went for it. Mike, Tyler and Ben had to get me off of her. After that, I started feeling like myself again. I applied for the scholarship directly after that fight, which Charlie managed to get charges dropped and it never went on my record."

"I was right!" Riley stated with a large smile. "Shitward is a complete idiot, and you're my new hero for giving Lauren what she deserved."

Bella laughed and shook her head, "Why did you apply for the scholarship? It's barely January and not many seniors are thinking about universities just yet."

"My mom, she went to Yale and she wants me to go. When I agreed I found out she had already applied for me." Riley replied with a smile. "I'm not done with this Shitward thing, sweets. Tell me about your first date?"

"Why? Are you wondering if my date with you was better?" Bella questioned with a smirk.

Riley nodded, "Of course I am. I need to know who's better, though I'm pretty certain I'm better looking than Shitward. He always had this look on his face that seemed like someone killed his dog."

Bella laughed, "I didn't really have a first date with Edward. We sort of just hung out all the time and then we just became a thing."

Riley smirked, "Then by default I'm better. You can't really be in a relationship with someone unless they take you on a date, sweets."

"Can you get me the chocolate chips? They're in the cupboard up there and I can't reach without dragging a chair in here." Bella said changing the subject. She froze for a moment as he kissed her cheek before he stood. She smiled and returned to the batter.

"Here let me pour them in." Riley said as he hopped back on the counter.

"Okay," Bella said cautiously. "But don't overdo it."

Riley ripped open the bag and before Bella could stop him he dumped it all in. "Whoops."

Bella rolled her eyes, and continued on. She swatted Riley's hand away as he continued to try and get some chocolate chips. "Don't be a pain in the ass!"

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Riley led her into town to get some burgers. They had decided to walk since it really wasn't that far and the snow had started to melt already. "Do you miss it here?" Bella questioned curiously.

Riley looked to her and smiled. "I didn't before, but you make me miss it." He replied he smiled as she blushed. He put his arm around her shoulders and continued on with their walk. When he suggested walking she had practically gone pale at the thought, but after some convincing she agreed. She put on a thick jacket and some boots and they left. "What made you pick Yale?"

"Honestly?" She said looking up at him. He nodded waiting for her answer. "Edward hates the school. I figured if I went with it, I wouldn't be taking a chance in seeming him there."

"He really hurt you didn't he?" Riley said as he really caught the look on Bella's face.

"I'm just angry." Bella replied, "I knew he was going to hurt me, I knew it from the beginning yet I didn't follow my gut and I continued on with him. He made me feel worthless and stupid and I just don't like that he was able to do that to me. I hate that I gave him that sort of power over me. The thing is, I know I'll never see him again, I'm hoping for it, because if I do see him again I want to take a bat to that precious Volvo of his."

Riley laughed, "I'll be happy to help if you want."

"Right, because you're good at doing things and not getting arrested." Bella replied with a smile as they entered the diner. She sighed as the warmth hit her. She and Riley choose a table right next to the heating vent.

"So, does this count as our second date?" Bella teased as she looked at Riley.

"Well, it can, but I don't think so." Riley replied with a smirk. "Our second date has to be something different from our first date. Since we went out to eat on our first date, we can't do the same for the second."

Bella laughed, "Okay."

-Page Break-

Bella stood beside Riley as he put his bag away. "I have your hoodie for you." She said quietly as she held it out for him to take.

Riley took it from her hands and smiled as he saw that it was warm, she most likely just took it out of the dryer. He stepped closer to her and wrapped the hoodie around her waist he tied a knot to keep it in place. "Keep it, this way you can remember that in a few dates you'll officially be my girlfriend."

Bella blushed but smiled. "Right."

Riley smiled at Bella and like he had done the day before he pushed her hair back so it didn't cover her face from him. "My parents are away all week for a small vacation and I have school this week as do you, but I get out early Wednesday. What do you say I pick you up from school for our second date?"

"What are we going to do?" Bella questioned curiously.

Riley smiled as it seemed she already agreed. "You'll see, I have plans. Wait for me in front of the school, sweets."

Bella nodded, "It's a good thing you're picking me up I had to leave my truck back in Seattle."

"It was a death trap anyway," Riley replied with a shrug. "You're better off without it. Maybe your dad will take you in the cruiser and he'll let you put the lights on. That was always something he forbid me to do."

Bella cringed, "That sounds awful the last thing I need is a police escort to school."

Riley smiled, he stepped closer to Bella and tipped her chin upwards so her eyes met his. Before she could question what he was doing he attached his lips to hers. It took a few seconds for the shock to dissolve before she was kissing him back. He wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand tangled in her hair pressing her closer to him. He smiled as she fit perfectly against him, her arms were wrapped around his neck as he held her close. He pulled back as he could feel her legs about to go out as she had been standing on the tips of her toes.

Bella looked at him her eyes wide and she felt breathless. "Ummm… what?"

Riley smiled smugly as he had been the one to make her so breathless and that pleased him greatly. "You said Shitward had never kissed you properly. I couldn't leave without letting you know what a real kiss was like." He smiled as she blushed at his words. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll call you later, sweets. Don't get hurt, I don't want our second date to be in a hospital."

Bella nodded, "Bye." She said quietly as she was still struck silent. She watched him leave and a smile came upon her face as she headed back inside the house. She bit her lip as she unwrapped the hoodie from her waist and put it on feeling comforted wearing it.

-Page Break-

Bella looked to Riley curiously as this was their fourth date, and there hadn't been any mention of the girlfriend proposal. Their second date had been a trip to the movies were they made jokes throughout the movie causing them to be asked to quiet down several times. Their third date had been the week after that when Riley came and took her hiking, which ended up with them in the hospital after Bella had fallen and cut her hand needing a few stitches. Now, a week later and stitches in her hand they were walking around the streets of Seattle hand in hand, Riley being careful to not hold the hand with the stitches.

"Don't your parents wonder where you are all the time?" Bella questioned curiously as she turned her head slightly to look at Riley.

Riley looked over at her and smiled. "No, I told them I'm trying to convince you that I'm the love of your life."

Bella laughed at his words. "Is that so? What was their response?"

"Did you know we used to know each other when we were kids?" Riley questioned as he looked over at Bella with a bright smile.

"What? I don't remember that." Bella said with a confused look.

Riley nodded, "Well, my dad used to be really good friends with your dad and mom. Which I'm assuming is why I was never put in jail for all my pranks, but according to my mom you and I were extremely close. When you were a baby your mom and dad had to work during the day, so they would leave you with my mom. Since I'm only a few months older than you, they said it was perfect. When your mom left when you were three, things changed, sort of. Every summer you would spend the days at our house because my mom could watch over you properly. My mom has an entire photo album dedicated to the two of us when we were babies. By the way, you had the chubbiest cheeks when you were a baby. If you were a squirrel you could store a lot of food in there."

Bella hit Riley's shoulder. "Don't be an ass! Continue on with the story."

"Our last summer spent together was when we were 8. After that, I would go off to camp and you would only spend a week at Charlie's instead of a month." Riley responded, he looked down to Bella and his smile widened at his next words. "Did you know we got married?"

Bella's eyes widened. "What? I don't remember any of this!"

Riley nodded with a smirk. "When we were six when it happened. My mom has the entire thing on video and has photos too. It turns out that I begged my dad the night before to go to the store and buy me some ring pops. They thought I was just craving candy, but when I didn't eat them right away they became suspicious. It turns out we lived next to Newton, and I was a bit possessive and so when he asked if you could be his friend I couldn't let that happen. That's when I devised this plan to marry you so I would be more important than Newton. Which, I still see logic behind, I was a bright kid."

"Did I agree?" Bella asked curiously. "How the hell do I not remember any of this?"

"I didn't remember until I saw all the videos and the photos. And yes, you agreed. In fact, you made me get on one knee and propose properly, you made me give you a speech." Riley said with a smirk. "My mom says we spent the entire day outside on the porch swing holding hands and eating out candy. Then she mentioned that every time Mike would come around I would rub it in his face that you were my wife and that I was more important to you than he could ever be."

Bella laughed, "This sounds adorable."

Riley smiled, "We were each other's first kiss." He admitted as he looked down at Bella and saw her blush. "My father was in charge of the ceremony, and when he said you may kiss the bride, I did. Though, you did order me to do it."

Bella's eyes widened, "I did not!"

Riley chuckled, "Oh no, you did. I have this whole thing on tape if you need me to prove you wrong. My dad said you may kiss the bride and I hesitated for just a moment. You were being impatient and said, and I quote 'You have to seal the deal, Riley.' Most romantic words I've ever heard in my life."

"No…" Bella said as she looked to Riley in this belief. "I need to see this tape."

Riley smiled, "I'll bring it to you on our next date."

"You never answered me properly, what did your parents say." Bella said as they continued their walk.

"My mom told me this story and said it was fate." Riley replied with a smile. "You and I, we were always meant to be together."

Bella blushed at his words, "I like this story." She whispered.

"I like it too." Riley replied kissing the side of her head. "Come on, sweets, I want to do something before your dad demands I take you home."

Bella followed Riley as they ended up at a park. "If you're going to go on the monkey bars, I think you're a little too tall for that to work out."

"No, I'm not here for that." Riley said he looked around and got down on one knee.

Bella raised a curious eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." Riley said he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring pop. "This is our fourth date, so will you agree to officially becoming my girlfriend?"

Bella smiled, "Well, it depends on the flavor of the ring."

"Watermelon, the same flavor that you were wearing when we tied the knot." Riley said, "What do you say, sweets?"

Bella shrugged, "I guess, but know that I'm only agreeing because I want the candy."

Riley smiled, and stood, "I'm perfectly fine with that, sweets." He replied as he leaned down and kissed her.

Bella pulled back and looked to Riley curiously. "Have you been waiting the entire night so you can bring up that story?"

Riley nodded with a smile. "I'm just really glad you asked about my parents. I couldn't figure out how to bring it up. I've been caring around this candy all night too waiting for the perfect moment to ask you."

Bella smiled, "Very clever, and very smooth too."

"I do try." Riley said before he leaned back down to kiss her. His entire being shaking with happiness as he was finally able to call her his girlfriend. He had to admit, when his parents had told him the story he was beyond happy to know that it was fate. She was always meant to be his.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as her dad got home. "Riley asked me to be his girlfriend." She stated.

"How'd he take it? Hope you didn't break that kid's heart too bad." Charlie said as he set down his jacket and his badge.

Bella smiled, "I said yes." Bella replied catching Charlie off guard. "I'm happy with him. It's easy to be with him, I don't have to try and be someone else I can just be me with him."

Charlie nodded, "I always knew you would end up with that boy at some point." Charlie grumbled as he sat down on the couch.

Bella smiled, "Really?"

"You two were always happy together when you were kids. I didn't think that would change if you met again." Charlie replied as he leaned forward and grabbed the control. "You really like him?"

Bella nodded with a smile. "He's perfect." She replied with a wide smile on her face. "He doesn't try to be someone else or try to fix me in anyway. Riley is honest and happy and that makes me happy."

"I guess I can't really oppose now can I." Charlie said as he leaned back. "But I will shoot him if I have to, and don't let him talk you into doing one of his silly pranks. That boys just knows how to get into trouble."

"I think it's his superpower." Bella replied with a smile.

-Page Break-

Bella laughed as Riley locked the car doors as soon as he got out. She got the hint and stayed seated, she smiled as he opened her door and helped her out. "You really want to do this?" She questioned curiously.

Riley nodded, "I hate these things as much as you do, but I will take any chance to show you off. I want everyone to know that my girlfriend is the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Well, let's go to prom." Bella replied as he closed the door for her and led her inside. "By the way, we're not doing this twice, we're only going to your prom."

Riley sighed, "Come on, sweets, I want to see Newton's face, give me thirty minutes and then we leave."

Bella laughed and shook her head, "Do you really want to do this twice?"

"Yes." He replied he kissed her neck as they entered. "I'll convince you eventually."

Bella groaned, "Fine, but we're not taking a billion pictures again."

Riley laughed, "She's adding them to the photo album with the rest of the pictures of the two of us. I think it's a great idea, just in case you ever forget that I'm the love of your life."

Bella smiled, she followed Riley into the line to get the prom picture taken. "Just another one to add to the collection."

Riley put his arms around Bella as they posed. "Have I told you before that you look gorgeous?"

Bella removed her eyes from the camera and looked to Riley with a smile. "Are you saying this because you wish to get into my pants?"

"You're not wearing pants," Riley replied with a smile. "Besides, having sex at prom is too cliché for us."

Bella laughed as he took her hand and led her away. "Is it really?"

"Of course it is!" Riley replied as he pulled her close to him. "Which is why we got it out of the way already. You remember right, we were at my house and…"

Bella covered his mouth with her hand. "Of course I remember, I was there when it happened."

Riley pulled her hand away, he caressed her cheek. "I love you, sweets."

Bella grinned widely, "I love you, Ry." She replied she leaned up and kissed him slowly, tangling her hand in his hair. They pulled away when two giggling girls bumped into them apologizing as they walked away.

"You know," Riley said as he looked at his Bella. "You could've worn dirty sweats and a ripped shirt and still look better than any other girl in here."

Bella smiled, "Come on, stop trying to smooth talk me and let's go enjoy this."

"You love it when I compliment you." Riley said as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her neck. "So, what do you want to do first? We can dance, get drunk with the spiked punch, or watch as drama plays out."

"I have to drive back home, so the punch is out." Bella replied, "Charlie would kill me if I crash the car he got me."

"Right, death trap Jr." Riley said with a grimace as he was waiting for the day her little car broke down. Granted, it wasn't as rusty as the truck was, but the way it looked you could just tell that it was giving its last ride. "Let's dance, Sweets."

"You do know I can't dance right? You've seen my trip over ants," Bella said as she followed him to the mass of seniors that were dancing.

Riley shrugged, "I'll catch you if you fall, and 90 percent of the people in here can't dance." He brought her in close and leaned down to her ear. "See, all we have to do is sway along to the music and try not to bump into anyone. I think we can manage that, Sweets."

Bella smiled, she leaned up and kissed his jaw. "Whatever you say, Ry."

-Page Break-

Riley parked in the Swan driveway beside Bella's car. She had informed him earlier that Charlie was called into Port Angeles after a murder occurred and they needed all the help they could get in catching the guy. He had easily caught the fear in her voice as the thunder roared out in the background. He knew she had a large fear over lightning and thunder and knowing there was a murderer on the loose didn't help matters.

As soon as he had heard the fear in her voice he didn't waste time putting together a duffel bag and heading towards his car. His mom and Dad had stopped him at the door, but as soon as they saw the look on his face they warned him to drive safely and let him go. He had called her while he was driving needing to know she was okay. The last time he spoke to her was when he was entering the town limits. He was sure she was still awake and huddled in a ball on her bed. He hurried to her house and decided not to knock on the door knowing Bella she'd probably fall down the stairs with fear. Instead he strapped the duffel securely onto his shoulder before he climbed the fence to the backyard. He smiled as the window had been left unlocked, he was sure Bella had missed it. He snuck in being sure to lock it behind him.

He walked carefully and quietly to Bella's room. He opened the door and frowned as he saw Bella with her knees to her chest and her head buried in her knees. "Need someone to cuddle with, sweets?" He questioned as he set his bag by the door.

"Ry." Bella said as she looked up and met his eyes. She smiled and moved off the bed jumping into his arms wrapping her legs around him as she buried her head into his neck.

Riley smiled, as he held her. "I'm glad you're happy to see. Thought you might be upset that I broke into your house."

Bella shook her head. "I'm so relieved you're here. I didn't think I would ever go to sleep." She settled her feet onto the ground. "Your parents might get mad."

Riley shook his head, "They know I'm here." He replied with a smile. "They understood that I couldn't leave my sweets by herself."

Bella jumped as a crack of thunder hit. She put her hand to her chest. "I hate this weather."

Riley smiled, "I personally have a new found appreciation to it. It gives me the perfect excuse to spend the night with you."

Bella laughed, "My dad…"

"I'm willing to risk a bullet wound for you." Riley replied seriously. He took her hand in his and led her to the bed. "Come on, Sweets, let's cuddle."

Bella smiled, "You don't mind spending the night here?"

Riley shook his head, "Not in the least." Riley put his arm around Bella and led her to the bed. He picked her up and put her under the covers. He walked to the other side of the bed and got in behind her. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. "Go to sleep, sweets. I'm right here with you."

Bella turned around and buried her head in his chest. "I love you, Riley."

Riley smiled and held her tighter. "I love you, sweets." He kissed her head one more time before he felt her fall asleep. He closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

Riley groaned as he heard a noise coming from behind him. He peeked one eye open and sighed when it was the chief. He looked down to see Bella was still in a deep sleep in his arms. "I couldn't leave her here on her own, Chief. She sounded like she was going to breakdown over the phone, I couldn't let that happen. If you're going to shoot me, please wait until I've had my eight hours of sleep."

"You couldn't stay on the couch?" Charlie responded as he had just gotten home from work and as soon as he saw Riley's car in the driveway he knew the boy was with his daughter. It was 3 in the morning so he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Well, I could have but sweets and I can't fit on the couch comfortably. For the sake of not having any back pain I stayed in here. Don't worry, I was a complete gentleman." Riley said he looked over at the Chief. "We're both fully clothed and all. I just came to make sure she was okay, she hates storms they freak her out."

Charlie sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your parents?"

"They know I'm here." Riley promised, "I told them before I left that I was coming to check on, sweets."

"Look, Son, I have to go back in to work in about four hours, so before I leave make sure you're not in my daughter's room anymore. I'll pretend I didn't see any of this." Charlie said as he turned around and walked to the bed.

"Sounds good, Chief." Riley said, he rested his head back down and held Bella tighter. He took in her sweet scent and smiled to himself. Whether Charlie wanted to admit or not, he was grateful he had come to stay with Bella. Riley kissed her head and fell back asleep.

-Page Break-

Riley fidgeted from foot to foot as he waited in the police station. He and Bella were graduating from Yale soon, and he wanted to ask her to marry him, but he wanted her dad's consent first. His sweets was the one and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. They had come back to visit their families, but his family had decided this exact week they would be in Italy.

"Come in, son." Charlie said gesturing for Riley to enter. He noticed something was wrong when Riley didn't make a remark or a joke. For the first time, Riley was completely serious. "Something wrong?"

Riley shook his head, "No, why would something be wrong?"

"Cause you look like you're about to jump out of your skin." Charlie said as he took a seat and watched the boy.

"Look Chief," Riley said, he ignored the roll of Charlie's eyes as Charlie had tried time and time again to get Riley to refer to him as Charlie but he always refused. "I love your daughter. She's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and every day I'm grateful that she choose to be with me. We're graduating soon, and I can't imagine not having a life with your daughter. Everything I want for the future, she's the main component in it. I want her for the rest of my life and I know there will never be anyone who will ever live up to my sweets. I want nothing more than for her to be happy, that's all I ever wanted for her. I _know_ I can make her happy. I want to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter."

Charlie tilted his head at Riley, "I thought you two were already married." He joked with a small laugh. "If I didn't think you'd be good for my little girl, I would've stopped you from the beginning. It doesn't matter what I say, Riley. Bells would marry you in a heartbeat."

Riley sighed in relief. "Damn, Chief, I thought for sure this would have been the time you put me in a jail cell."

Charlie chuckled, "Don't think I haven't thought about it. When are you going to ask?"

"In about an hour." Riley replied with a smirk. "I'm not going to waste any time here. Besides, sweets is getting suspicious, and I know she knows I'm up to something. She's too curious for her own good."

Charlie chuckled, "That's Bella alright." He leaned back in his chair. "Go on. Go convince my little girl to marry you."

Riley smiled, "See you later, Chief." Riley paused at the door. "You know what they say Chief, if the vans a rockin' don't come a knockin'."

Charlie shook his head, "Get out before I put you in a cell."

"Bye Chief!" Riley shouted as he left the department and quickly drove back to the Swan house. He smiled as he saw his girl on the front porch with a book. "Hey!" He said as he got out of the car and headed towards her.

Bella stood and hugged him as he approached. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "You were gone for less than an hour and it felt like forever." She whispered into his neck. "Where'd you go?"

"A strip club." Riley replied he winced as Bella bit into his neck. "What was that for?"

"Oops!" Bella said as she removed herself from Riley with smile. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I was thinking we could go into Seattle for a while and walk around."

"In a minute, I just need you to do something for me." Riley said with a wide grin.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "What?" She asked cautiously, she learned quickly that Riley would never let go of his need to pull pranks. She had several times tagged along with him and barely escaped getting caught.

Riley turned around, "Hop on, Sweets."

Bella set her book down and got onto his back resting her head on his shoulder. "Where are we going, Ry?"

"Just be patient." He replied as he walked heading to his old house. He stopped once they arrived and used the hidden key under the mat to get in. He walked straight to the backyard. "My parents could never bring themselves to sell this place." He said as he set Bella down on the porch swing in the backyard.

"I'm curious, what's going on?" Bella questioned.

"You were my first kiss." He said with a smile. "And you are and will forever be the love of my existence. When we were kids, I asked you to marry me because you were mine and there was no way in hell I was going to let anyone else have you. You married me in my living room sealing the deal with a kiss. And then years later we met again. You were having a panic attack, and I just had to help you because you were and still are, the most beautiful girl in the world. I didn't believe in fate, sweets, at least not until I saw you. We were meant to find each other, we were meant to fall in love. You and I, we're the definition of soulmates." He got down on one knee and pulled out a black box from his pocket. "I want you forever. I want to hold your hand for the rest of my life and wake up every morning with you in my arms. There are a lot of things I can live without, but I can't survive if I don't have you with me. I need you, sweets, I will always need you. Will you do me the huge honor of being able to introduce you to the world as my wife? Will you let me marry you, sweets?"

Bella's eyes widened, "Ry…" She nodded her head, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Her hands trembled as he slipped on the ring. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Ry."

Riley moved and kneeled down in front of her, "I love you, Sweets." He leaned up and kissed her, he gently tugged her down so she was in his lap. "Glad you said yes, sweets."

-Page Break-

"Dammit!" Bella said as she stopped walking she looked over to Riley. "I forgot my phone inside."

Riley laughed, "Go get it, I'll wait down here." He kissed her softly. "Don't take long, sweets."

Bella smiled, "I won't, I promise." She kissed his cheek and disappeared back into the building.

Bella came out and froze as she saw Riley on the ground, a bleeding wound in his chest. One she knew to be a bullet hole. Bella got down and immediately tried to put pressure on the wounds. "Ry." She whimpered, "Ry, please say something."

"Sweets." He groaned out as he tried to focus on Bella.

"Is everything alright?" A voice asked from behind Bella.

"He was shot, please I need help." She turned around and gasped as she was met with shining red eyes. She turned back to Riley as she could feel his heart slowing down. "Bite him." Bella demanded to the stranger behind her.

"Excuse me?" He asked as he kneeled down beside Bella.

"I know what you are and I know your venom will change him. I can't live without him, so either you bite him or you kill me. Take your pick, and make it fast." Bella said through gritted teeth.

The vampire sighed, "Gather your things, once I bite him we have to leave."

Bella nodded, she watched as he bit Riley in his neck and then moved to his heart and both his wrists injecting as much venom as possible into Riley. She stood as the vampire picked up Riley. "Why isn't he screaming?"

The vampire turned around and looked at her. "You know more than I thought." He replied, "Not everyone screams right away, some don't scream at all. Get on my back and hold on."

-Page Break-

Bella paced back and forth as she was in some rundown building with a vampire she didn't know. It was the third day, and all she cared about was Riley. She played with the ring on her finger that showed her marriage to Riley.

"When did you marry?" The vampire asked.

"Last May." Bella replied she looked to him. "Thank you."

He nodded, "You didn't really give me much choice now did you?"

"What's the point of living if the love of your existence isn't with you?" Bella replied. "If he had died, I would've died to be with him. He's my heart and I can't live without him."

"You understand what you've gotten yourself into? He's going to wake up crazed, he might not even remember you." He replied as he looked at the human girl who had barely said a word in the last few days. If it wasn't for him insisting that she eat she wouldn't have bothered, he had been bringing her food every day. The last thing he needed was for her to faint.

"Listen." Bella said as she stared at the vampire. "I get it, you think because I'm human I don't understand any of this supernatural shit, but let me make something very clear to you. That man is mine. Fate brought us together and I swear I will do whatever it takes so that we stay together. He will remember me, because I'm _his_. He won't kill me because I'm _his_."

"What's your name?" he questioned.

"Bella and he's Riley." She replied gesturing to Riley.

"I'm Peter." He replied, "It won't take long for people to realize you're missing."

"I know, I want to know he's going to be okay before I think of anything else." Bella replied she continued to pace. "Shouldn't he be waking up now?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah." He pushed Bella behind him. "Just about now. Don't move, newborns are very feral and hungry."

Bella watched from behind Peter as Riley sat up, his red eyes searching the area. They landed on her and he kept her gaze. He stood slowly and stepped forward, he paused as he noticed how Peter was standing protectively in front of Bella. "Sweets?" Riley questioned as he kept his eyes on Bella.

"Move." Bella said to Peter.

"You don't want that." Peter warned.

Bella shook her head, "He's my husband. _Please_."

Peter didn't know what caused him to do it, but he stood away. Letting her go.

Bella walked forward cautiously. "How are you feeling, Ry?"

Riley looked down at himself and then back to Bella. "I'm not human anymore, am I? I don't feel human."

Bella shook her head, "You're a vampire. You got shot and you were dying, I had to save. I couldn't let you go." She stopped as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Don't hate me for turning you into a vampire."

"Sweets." Riley said he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. "You've got to stop crying, sweets. I can't watch you cry."

Bella sniffled and stepped back, she brushed her hand down Riley's face. "Do you hate me? You're going to live forever, Ry. Give up everything."

Riley shook his head, as he kept his hands on her hips. "I'll never give you up. I need you to survive, sweets."

Bella smiled, "If I turn, if I become a vampire too, we'll have to leave everything behind. We can't hold onto our human lives anymore."

"I only need you." He replied, "Forever, remember sweets?"

Bella nodded, "Forever." She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. She noticed how he just knew to be careful with her. She pulled back and rested her head against his chest. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. Closing his eyes to just take this moment in.

"Well… fuck." A voice said separating them. They both turned to see Peter leaning against the wall. "I guess you really were telling the truth, sweetheart."

Riley growled, surprising himself as he did so. Something about hearing someone call Bella sweetheart put him on edge. "Bella. You call her Bella."

Peter smirked and held his hands up, "Well, at least you have the new born trait of possessiveness. I'll be sure to remember that. Look, it won't take long until people notice that you're missing. Either we fake your death or keep it a mystery. Your choice here, but I would let your loved ones have some peace."

Bella looked to Riley and it was as if the two of them were having a conversation. "Let's just get somethings before we kill ourselves." Riley said, he paused and looked to Bella. "I never thought I'd say those words."

Bella smiled, "First time for everything right?"

"I suppose so." Riley replied as he put his arm around Bella and walked out with Peter.

-Page Break-

Bella crossed her arms over her chest as Peter and Riley returned from who knows where. "Where have you two been?" She questioned curiously.

"Hey, sweets." Riley said with a goofy smile. "We just went into town to feed."

Bella looked to Garrett who was Peter's best friend, "They're lying aren't they?" She said.

Garrett smirked, "I would say so, little one."

Bella narrowed her eyes at Peter and stared at him. "What did you guys do, Pete?"

Peter smiled, "We hunted."

Bella threw her hands in the air and glared at the two in front of her. "I'm not leaving again because you both did something stupid!"

Riley smiled, he walked forward and put his arms around Bella. "I love you, sweets."

Bella sighed, "Why do you have to be so damn charming?"

Peter stood beside Garrett as they watched Riley and Bella fall into their own little bubble. "Two years later, and I still haven't seen any newborn rage. These two are the strangest vampires I've ever met."

Garrett smiled, "I find them refreshing to be around. They're not constantly regretting this life. They merely accept it and move on. I've also never met any other pair of vampires that are as in touch with each other as these two."

Peter nodded in agreement. He too found their connection overwhelming at time. They were strong when they're apart. Riley was a natural born Telekinetic. They figured this out when they had first met Garrett. Garrett had made the mistake to stare at Bella while she and Riley were kissing. And in a moment Garrett's head was forced to look away. It seemed Riley really was possessive and he made sure to show it. Bella was a duo shield. She could protect from mental attacks, but also from the physical, and they learned if she focused enough her mental shield could reverse whatever attack back to the attacker, they found her physical shield could do the same after a mugger tried shooting her only for the bullet to spin back around and hit him square between the eyes. "Really, we made them impossible to win against." Peter said with a smirk.

Garrett laughed, "It's a good thing they don't hate us then."

"Can you both shut up?" Bella questioned, "You're having this conversation about us when we're only a few feet away from you. Not to mention the super hearing."

Peter shrugged, "Sorry, lovebirds, we're trying to discuss your strengths. You have to be careful, anyone hears word about the powers you hold, especially Bella you'll have a lot of people after you. Shields are rare, and Bella has both. And someone that can fight only using his mind, that's more useful than you think."

"Gifts are already a rarity, and you both seem to have gotten the strong ones. Not all other vampires are like Peter and I, some will come after you in attempt to gain power." Garrett replied simply. "If people learn of what you can do, especially what you can do together, you'll have a lot of fights on your hands."

Bella shrugged, she looked to Riley and smiled. "We're a bit smarter than you think. We know the risks and the danger we're potentially in. You shouldn't worry, we'll be fine. We've always been okay."

Peter smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Okay, so what do you guys say to heading into town for a night out?"

Bella noticed Riley smirk, and shook her head. She had been sad to find out how well Peter and Riley got along. They both had a need to cause trouble sometimes. When Garrett showed up a few weeks after their turn, Bella hadn't been surprised at Riley's possessiveness. Once Riley was sure Garrett didn't see Bella anything more than a friend or a sister he let it go. Really, Garrett and Bella got along well, it seemed that Garrett was the one Peter would drag around when he wanted to do something stupid. Now, he and Riley left to do the stupid things while Bella and Garrett would try to figure out if it would be bad enough for them to have to leave or not.

Garrett paused, "Do you hear that?" He questioned as he could hear human footsteps running this way.

Bella furrowed her brow in concentration. "This house is in the middle of nowhere."

Garrett looked to Bella and then back to Peter and Riley. "But it's not that far from camping grounds."

Bella looked up at Riley who had his arms around her. "Don't tell me you scared a bunch of campers."

Riley smirked, "We did no such thing."

Bella rolled her eyes, "What did you do exactly? What was so bad that it had them running around the forest like madmen?"

"Well, you see we heard them telling this story about a mountain man who went missing up here with his best friend. Out of necessity the mountain man ate the friend to survive, but he was so disgusted with himself that he stayed in the woods forced to wander them forever." Riley said with a small laugh.

"We got the idea of scaring them a bit, in reality, we just brought the legend to life." Peter said he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "It really was just too easy."

Bella sighed, she moved out of Riley's arms and began to head towards the door. "Where are you going, Sweets?"

"To make sure a bunch of humans don't wander into a house full of vampires." She replied she looked over her shoulder. "It's obvious I know how to scare humans more than any of you."

"Is that a challenge?" The three vampires said at the same time.

Bella shrugged, "It's only a challenge if the other person has a chance of winning, which none of you do." She disappeared and was instantly followed by Riley.

Garrett sighed, "Well, I've never backed down from a challenge before, don't plan to start now."

-Page Break-

Bella jumped and onto Riley's back as he was leaning against a wall staring intently at Peter. "Should I be jealous?" Bella whispered into his ear.

Riley smirked, "You know no one can ever compare to you, sweets." He turned his head and easily captured her lips in his. He pulled back when Peter finally got off the phone. "Garrett called, I couldn't really hear anything, Peter whispers too much, but I think somethings happened."

Bella tensed, they weren't an official coven, but they all meant something to each other. "If he's in trouble, we have to help him."

Riley smirked, "Look at that, you become a vampire and then all you want to do is fight."

Bella smiled, "You become a vampire and all you want to do is snap the neck of every male or female that looks at me."

"It's out of necessity," Riley replied with a smile. "I can't let you go, and I sure as hell can't let someone else have you."

"We've been married since we were kids, no one else is good enough to have me." Bella replied she kissed his check and waited for Peter to come closer. "Hurry up, Pete!"

Peter smirked, "Garrett found his mate."

Both Riley and Bella looked surprised, "Huh." Riley said, "I was really hoping you and him would one day come to realize you were in love with each other and were always meant to be mates."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Don't be a fucker." Peter replied, "They're getting married this weekend and Garrett wants us to come down. He wants us to be his groomsmen." He looked at Bella, "Well you can be a groom's woman."

Bella laughed, "He's serious?"

Peter shrugged, "His mate is a very domesticated vampire and he said she wants to do things the human way. Garrett said if we don't arrive and be his groomsmen than she will pick groomsmen and he doesn't want strangers standing with him."

"I don't see a problem with it." Bella replied with a smile.

"I guess we should go," Riley said with a smile. "It could be fun to meet some other vampires."

Peter frowned, "There's one tiny problem."

"His mate is really a man?" Riley replied with a smirk. "Or his mate is an 80 year old vampire?"

Bella shook her head and put her hand over Riley's mouth. "What's the problem, Peter?"

"His mate is part of the sister coven to the Cullens." Peter said and like expected a loud growl came from Riley.

Bella held Riley tighter. "I can face them again, but I won't do it without you." Bella said to Riley.

Riley sighed, "I can't be held responsible for what I may or may not do to Shitward."

"Garrett agreed, he wasn't too thrilled when his mate insisted they invite the little asshole." Peter replied he smirked, "But it's going to be a lot of fun when he sees the two of you."

Riley chuckled, "It wasn't until you told me he was a mind reader that I figured out why he would always glare at me. I always referred to him as Shitward in my head and my thoughts were always about how much of a creep he was."

Bella laughed, "I can imagine, he always got made over the silliest of things."

Peter smirked, "Imagine how he's going to be when the girl he loved is mated to someone else? I don't know about you, but I'm really hoping he does something stupid so Riley can hand him his ass."

Riley smiled and carried Bella back inside the house after Peter. "I've been waiting for this for a while."

Bella rolled her eyes but relaxed against Riley. To be honest, she didn't care much for the Cullens anymore. In fact, she didn't hold any negative feelings towards any of them. She knew that they led her to Riley, and that was something she would never change. She understood if Riley was angry, after she had told him the story in its fullest detail he had been in a rage. He swore he would beat the shit out of Edward the first chance he got, and a part of Bella knew it was something he had to do. Despite never doing more than a simple kiss, Riley hated that at one point Edward called Bella his. Riley was going to do whatever it took to make sure Edward understood that Bella was never his, she was always meant to be with Riley.

Bella kissed Riley's neck. "I love you."

Riley smiled, "Love you, sweets."

-Page Break-

Bella hit Peter on the back of the head. "He said she wanted the bowties to be blue not red! We're not messing this up, Pete!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "This is ridiculous! Does it really matter if our ties match?"

"Apparently it does," Riley said as he leaned against the wall with annoyance. Garrett had called them asking them to get proper wedding attire. Which was a pain seeing as they all had to have matching outfits.

Bella sighed, she handed Peter a blue bow tie, the exact color that Kate, Garret's mate, had asked for. "Let me go pick up my outfit and then we can leave."

"I'm curious, sweets," Riley said as she walked away knowing she would be able to hear him. "Did she tell you what sort of dress to buy?"

"No, she told me it was up for me to decide, she just wanted me to match with the two of you." Bella replied.

"So what did you choose?" Peter questioned

"You'll see when it's time. And I swear either of you takes a look before the wedding I will not hesitate to hit you." Bella said she had the three suits and everything else. "Come on, let's get going, it's a long drive to Alaska."

-Page Break-

Bella arrived and as soon as they had parked the truck Garrett appeared. Bella hopped out and hugged Garrett. "I'm happy for you, Gary!"

Garrett chuckled, "Thank you, little one."

A loud growl had them pulling apart from their hug a tall blonde growled again as she stepped closer.

Bella straightened her shoulders and before she could say anything Riley was at her side and he glared down at the woman. Bella looked to Garrett with a smirk. "I guess we both got possessive mates."

Garrett smirked, "Kate, this is Bella and Riley Bier and that idiot behind them is Peter."

Kate relaxed, "I apologize. I didn't know you were mated."

Bella smiled, "its cool, Riley does it all the time. It's nice to meet you."

Kate nodded, "Garret has told me about you three. I must say, I found your story the most intriguing of all. Is it true?"

Bella smiled, "It really depends on what Garret has told you. He can exaggerate a bit, but I'll be happy to tell you my side of things if you want."

"That'd be great." She turned to the other two. "Why don't you all follow us inside and you can meet my coven."

Riley put his arms around Bella and continued to walk, he met Garrett's eyes and asked a silent question. Garrett shook his head, the Cullens hadn't arrived yet. Riley smiled politely to them all, relieved there was only one male in the coven and he was mated. He kept his arm around Bella as they all talked, Bella had been curious as to how Kate and Garrett had met.

"How did you two meet?" Tanya questioned curiously.

"I believe our first meeting was when my mother placed Bella inside my crib," Riley replied smiling as Bella was in his lap and her arms were wrapped around him.

"You were childhood sweethearts?" Kate questioned.

Bella nodded, "We got married for the first time when we were six." She kissed Riley's cheek. "I moved away with my mother and Riley stayed behind. I stopped seeing him when we were 8, I actually forgot that I even knew him. We met again when we were 18 and were interviewing for the same scholarship."

"We've been together since that day." Riley replied with a smile. "I asked her to marry me the semester before we finished university."

"I am curious about one thing. If you had a good life as humans, why would you turn?" Carmen questioned, "I don't mean to be rude, I'm just curious."

Bella hated that memory, so she buried her head in Riley's neck taking in his neck. "Bella and I had married already at this point in our lives. I went to pick her up from work because I wanted to see her, she forgot her phone so I waited outside of the building for her. I don't remember the exact details to it, but I was shot in the chest. I was bleeding greatly, and she had found me close to death on the ground. Peter had come along and Bella had demanded that he either change me, or he kill her. As you can tell, Peter chose to change me. A few days after I woke, she changed as well."

The room was silent for a moment before Tanya spoke again. "You would die for him?" She questioned Bella.

"I can't live without him. I _won't_ live without him." Bella replied in a serious tone. "I know I was human, and you might see what I did as foolish, but I know what I felt. Riley was my heart, and I refuse to exist if he's not with me. I don't regret my decision."

Riley kissed Bella's cheek. "It was fate that brought us together and I have to believe it was fate that we stay together. We had a good human life and I'm sure our future would've been great as humans, but I think it was meant to be that we became vampires. I don't regret this life, all I ever wanted is my sweets, and as long as I have her I'm happy."

Carmen and Kate both looked to their mates. "This. This is how you sweet talk."

Bella laughed, she kissed Riley's cheek. "See what you do Ry, you're making them look bad."

"It's too easy, sweets." Riley responded as he kissed her softly.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she and Riley had gone hunting. They had promised the Denali's that they would stick to the animal diet while they stayed. She had been prepared knowing that animal blood tasted absolutely awful from what she had heard from Emmet, but Riley had no clue. She sat on the branch of a tree and watched as he took his first bit into an elk. She laughed as he pushed the elk away and coughed.

"That's tastes horrible!" He said as he shook his head in disgust. He looked up at the tree as he saw Bella laughing. "You knew it was going to taste like shit, didn't you?"

Bella shrugged, "Emmett used to tell me how awful it tasted at first. I came prepared."

Riley used his gift to bring Bella to him. He smirked as she didn't even fight it, she always let him in her shield. He put his arm around her waist and used his free hand to cup her cheek. "Why didn't you give me some sort of warning, sweets?"

"I thought this was the funnier option." She responded, she leaned into his touch. "It'll pass, and we're only here for a bit longer so once we leave we can get real blood."

"I don't know how Peter is doing it." Riley mumbled.

Bella smirked, "Peter mated with Tanya."

"What?" Riley said in complete surprise. "Really?"

Bella nodded, "I caught them this morning by accident and Peter told me that he felt it instantly, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin the day for Kate and Garret. Once they leave for their trip he's going to tell everyone. He's changed his diet to please her."

"Well then." Riley said as he smirked. "Does this mean it's going to be just you and me for a while?"

Bella nodded, "I suppose so." She ran her hand through his hair. "It might be fun, who knows what we can get into."

Riley smiled he leaned down and kissed her, he backed her up into a tree and continued their kiss. Due to not needing to breathe he deepened the kiss between them, knowing it could go on forever, something that pleased him. He growled in annoyance as his phone started ringing.

"Ignore it." Bella said as she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I can't, it's Peter. If he just mated to Tanya, there isn't any reason for him to be calling me. It has to be something serious." Riley responded.

Bella frowned, "I hate it when you're right."

He pecked her lips before he answered. "What?"

"Sorry for interrupting I'm sure I can guess exactly what you were doing in the woods. I just wanted to tell you something important. The Cullens just arrived and they have three new members to their coven. You should both get back to the house as quick as you can." Peter said, "It's not going to be good."

Riley sighed in frustration, "We'll be right there." He put his phone away and looked to Bella. "If you don't want to do this…"

Bella shook her head. "I don't care anymore. I just want to get this over with and enjoy Garrett's wedding. I want to see our friend get his happily ever after." She brushed his hair.

He smiled, "Okay, sweets." He kissed her softly, before he threw her onto his back and he headed back to the house. She jumped down and put her arm around his waist as they approached the back of the house. His arm went around her shoulders and he waited because as soon as their footsteps could be heard from those inside the house the Cullens were already walking out.

Bella tensed as she recognized two of the new additions to the Cullens. She used her shield and wrapped it tightly around her and Riley. "The one with the dreadlocks, that's Laurent. The redhead is Victoria. I'm assuming the girl who's hanging onto Laurent is Irina, his mate." She stretched out her shield once she was done talking so that the others could now hear her.

"Bella…" Kate said catching Bella's attention. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had such a bad past with them. If I had known…"

Bella shook her head and smiled at Kate. "Don't worry over it, Kate. This is your wedding, not mine, you're allowed to have whomever you want as guests. My past with them has long ago been buried."

Kate nodded, "Well, I don't suppose introductions are needed then?"

"I suppose not," Bella said she looked to the Cullens. "I'm sure you all remember Riley, he used to attend Forks high." She turned to Laurent and Victoria. "I'm sure you remember me, but I don't believe you've met Riley."

"It's a pleasure." Laurent said with a nod of his head. "I wasn't aware you were a vampire, Bella."

Bella smiled, "Life is full of wonders."

"I'm going to head out for a quick hunt to let you all catch up." Carmen said taking Elezar's hand and leaving.

Riley smirked as they all left. Leaving just the 7 Cullens with them. He waited knowing at any moment everything would just go BOOM.

"You were meant to stay human." Edward said quietly as he looked at Bella. "You were supposed to have a happy human life, not condemned to this life."

Bella smiled, she leaned further into Riley. "I did have a happy human life, but things occurred and I chose to become a vampire."

Rosalie scoffed, "Of course you chose this. You were just so desperate to damn yourself to this… Tell me, what did you have to do to convince one of us to change you? Did you sleep with them? Or did you let them use you as a blood bag hoping they would mess up and let their venom into your system. You were always so pathetic."

"Rose." Emmett hissed at his mate.

Bella turned to Riley, "Ry." She said softly, he nodded and using his power he slid her wedding rings off her finger. They learned early on that although they were indestructible in a fight their wedding rings could break. Before any of the Cullens could react Bella had Rosalie pinned to the snow. Her knee was pressing into Rosalie's stomach as her hand was wrapped around her throat.

Riley watched with amusement as the big one tried helping his mate, but Bella's shield was keeping them all away.

"You don't know anything about me." Bella said quietly. "I know you don't like this life, but it's time you stop looking down at those of us who learn to embrace the fate we are given. We've never liked each other and you were always a bitch to me, but I'm not human anymore, Rosalie. I will defend myself, I won't allow you to talk down to me. I'm not the same little girl you met in Forks. I've grown up, and I think it's time you did the same."

Bella blurred back to Riley, she smiled as he slid her rings back on and kissed them. She wrapped her arm around him and watched as Emmett helped Rosalie to a stand. "We didn't come here to fight with any of you, we came to celebrate Garrett and his mate. For the sake of this wedding, put the past behind you. I'm not the same person you knew in Forks, and I doubt any of you are as well."

"Bella, may I speak with you?" Edward said he looked to Riley for a moment and back to Bella. "Privately."

Riley growled lowly, "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front my husband." Bella said keeping close to Riley's side.

"Bella, I left to protect you from myself. I didn't trust myself around you when you were human." Edward said as he took a step forward his attention solely on Bella. "You're a vampire now, I believe this is fate giving us another chance. We can be together again without any restrictions, there's nothing to hold me back anymore."

Riley growled louder, "Listen, _**Shitward**_ , there is something holding you back, and that would be me. You take another step towards my wife and I will beat the living shit out of you."

"You don't deserve her." Edward said with a growl. "She's my mate. She's meant to be mine. She doesn't belong to you."

Riley growled, "I'm not human anymore, Shitward, I can kill you so don't tempt me."

"Edward." Bella said catching his attention. "Riley is my mate, my husband and my forever. Nothing will change that. If you value your life in the least, you'll understand that."

Alice gasped, "You would let Edward die?" she screeched as a vision played out in her head.

"It's his decision whether he wants to die or not." Bella replied simply, she watched Edward back down and take a step back. "Riley and I are here to support our friend. We didn't come to cause any trouble with any of you, but we will take action if we feel threatened."

Riley took Bella's hand in his, "Come on, sweets lets go finish our hunt." Riley swiftly picked Bella up and put her on his back and ran.

"I can walk you know." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I like feeling you pressed against my back." Riley said with a smile. "I know you can protect yourself, but I will always want to protect you. When you're on my back I know you'll be safe."

Bella nodded, "I feel the same way about you, but my shield is always on you so I know you're going to be okay. I guess I can ride on your back for as long as you want."

"Love you, sweets." Riley said, he ran deep into the Alaska forest he didn't really want to hunt, he was just looking for the perfect place where he could claim his wife. Being around Edward increased his need to claim her again.

-Page Break-

Bella entered the room full of men. She had her hair done along with her makeup all she had left to do was change into her outfit.

"Shouldn't you be with the girls, Bella?" Emmett questioned curiously.

"No, I'm a groomsmen not a bridesmaid." Bella replied with a 'duh' tone. She walked past Edward and over to where Riley was fixing his suit in the mirror. "You haven't looked this handsome since our wedding."

Riley smirked, "Since when did you start lying? We both know I'm always ridiculously handsome all the time."

Bella rested her head on his shoulder. "I suppose you are handsome on a regular basis. Have you seen my clothes bag? I think you might've taken it by accident."

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom." Riley replied with a smirk. "But Peter's been in there for a while."

Bella rolled her eyes, "He acts like a girl."

"I heard that!" Peter said as he opened the door.

Bella smirked, "Well look at you, don't you just look…" Bella laughed as she hadn't thought he would really wear the suit. "Holy shit, Pete. I didn't think you would actually put it on. I thought you'd back out in the end."

Peter sighed, "Tanya asked me to put it on."

"Well that explains that," Bella said, she pushed Peter out of the bathroom. "I have to change."

Peter shook his head he looked to Garrett, "Did she ever tell you what she was going to wear?"

"No, I assumed it was a dress." Garrett replied with a shrug.

Peter looked to Riley, "She tell you?"

"No, I didn't ask." Riley replied, "I'm just ready for the surprise."

"How long have you two been together?" Emmett asked curiously. "I know we didn't get off on a good start, but she was at one point family."

Riley nodded, "We started dating in January of our senior year of high school. We've been together ever since."

"Did she ever go to school?" Jasper questioned, "She always had a love for learning, I had wondered if she ever got a degree."

Riley smiled proudly, "Sweets got a scholarship to Yale, and we attended together. She graduated in the top five percent, Chief cried his eyes out when she got her diploma."

"And you?" Carsile questioned now. "Did you also place in the top 5 percent?"

"No, I placed in the top 7 percent," Riley replied with a shrug. "I got a bit distracted the beginning of my last year of school."

Peter smirked, Riley had mentioned this already. "Because you were going to propose to Bella soon and you were scared of her father.

Riley shrugged and smirked, "I swear, I was waiting for the day Chief finally put me behind bars. I was sure when I went to go ask for Bella's hand that he would lock me up."

"He didn't?" Emmett question curiously remembering how protective Charlie was over Bella.

"No," Riley replied with a smile. "He was okay with it, he congratulated me and sent me on my way. The Chief and I, we had a good relationship with each other. He always knew I would always put Bella before anything else."

"When did you get married?" Carsile questioned.

"Two days after we graduated. Both our families were already in town, so we decided there was no point to wait. My father married us that afternoon under a tree we favored." Riley replied.

"Your father? From what I remember he wasn't a minister." Carsile said as he looked at Riley.

"When Bella and I were six, we got married, the marriage consisted of ring pops and our first kiss." Riley said with a smile. "My father married us that day, so when we got married Bella and I wanted to make it special. My father got ordained online and he was the one to marry us. It just felt fitting for him to do it."

"The best part was the ring pops at the end." Bella said stepping out of the bathroom.

Riley turned and looked at his sweets. She was in a version of his and Peter's suits, only hers was more fitted to her body and she had a pair of high heels on. Her hair was tied up in a very elegant bun with a few stands curled and left out. "Well look at that, sweets." He said as he stepped closer. "You look better in a suit than I do."

"I guess I managed to do the impossible." Bella replied with a smirk.

Garrett laughed loudly as he looked at Bella. "You're taking this seriously, little one."

"Well yeah!" Bell said with a smile. "You only get married once Gary. Well usually you only get married once. I'm a groomsmen, so unless you're going to make Riley and Peter wear a dress too, I'm not wearing a dress."

Peter chuckled, "You look good, Bella."

"Thanks Pete." Bella replied she moved from Riley's arms and sat down on the couch beside Jasper kicking her feet up on the coffee table. She looked over to Riley. "We should get married again, I can wear the suit this time."

Riley laughed, "I don't know, sweets, I don't exactly look good in white."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You have to be pure to wear a white wedding dress."

Riley smirked, and just as he was about to open his mouth to respond, Bella covered it with her hand. She smiled at him. "Forget that I said that previous sentence." She moved her hand from his mouth and stepped back moving to sit down.

"You weren't exactly pure when we got married, and you were wearing white." Riley said with a smirk.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, she narrowed her eyes at Riley. "I'll get you back for that."

Riley smirked, "I know, but I'll do a heartfelt gesture to win your forgiveness before you can do something."

"Better be something good," Bella replied with a smirk. She ignored the others in the room, she felt the Cullen's eyes on her and Riley, but that didn't matter. Peter and Garrett were used to their relationship, but to the other four in the room it was something strange.

Elezar came in, "We're ready to go."

Jasper, Emmett, Carsile and Edward all left the room to take a seat. Bella, Riley and Peter patted Garrett on the back and wished him luck as he went to stand at the altar. The three of them went to find the Bridesmaids as they were paired off and would be walking down the aisle together.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she and Riley got their things situated in the car. They were about to leave, everyone else had either gone hunting or were out in town. The two of them had already said their goodbyes to Peter and Tanya and the other Denali's, all that was left was for them to get in and drive off.

Bella was about to get in the passenger's seat when Riley stopped her. "Something wrong?"

Riley shook his head, "You remember that heartfelt gesture I owe you?"

Bella nodded with a smirk. "What do you have planned?"

"Everyone's gone, so…" He said as he pulled out a bat from the trunk and handed it to Bella.

Bella looked at the bat curiously. "A bat? Why are you giving me a bat?"

Riley took her hand and led her to the other parked cars. He stopped in front of a Volvo. "Do you remember when you told me that you wanted to take a bat to Shitward's precious Volvo? Well, I asked Peter to take him hunting far away so he wouldn't hear you do it. And I planned it so you wouldn't have to hear his whiny voice complain about it. Not to mention I asked Jasper to keep Alice from telling Edward any of my plan when I had decided it. There's no one here to stop you, so go for it."

Bella looked to the bat and then to Riley. "Huh… I would've taken sex, but this is a lot better, Ry."

Riley smirked, he put his arms around Bella bringing her back to his chest. He kissed her neck, "Destroy his car, sweets, just like he destroyed your trust."

Bella smiled, "Love you, Ry."

"Love you, Sweets." He kissed her softly before nudging her towards the car. He smiled as she swung at the hood until the engine itself was destroyed beyond repair. She swung again and again until she was satisfied she used her nail to carve something into the wood of the bat.

 _Courtesy of Bella Swan_

"Swan?" Riley questioned curiously, she never used that name anymore she always went by Biers.

"He didn't hurt Bella Biers, he hurt Bella Swan. I was a different person when we met, but you made me complete. You made me happy and helped me grow up. I hold nothing against the Cullens or Edward, but the 17 year old human girl, does." She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him. "Let's go hunt for some real blood."

"You were reading my mind, sweets." Riley replied as he pulled her towards the car. As soon as they were both in he didn't waste any time driving away. He smiled as she moved to his side and kissed his jaw. This was his sweets. His soul mate, and he was grateful every day that fate brought them together.


End file.
